The Golden Snitch
by Malissandre
Summary: Traduction interrompue, car la fanfiction originale ne sera pas continuée.
1. Default Chapter

Titre: The Golden snitch

Auteur: Michael Serpent.

**Traductrice :** Malissandre.

Rating: R 

**Couple :** Harry/Draco.

**Catégories:**. Romance/Angst

Disclaimer : Les personnages et les lieux de cette histoire appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. L'histoire de cette fic appartient à son auteur, Michael Serpent et la traduction et bien…à moi. 

**Note de la traductrice :** Alors pour commencer, si certain d'entre vous ont lu la même fic en français, c'est parce que j'avais cédé ma place de traductrice à Opale, mais vu que cette dernière à beaucoup d'autres traductions en cours, je reprend celle-ci, qui me tient vraiment beaucoup à cœur care elle est vraiment magnifique !! J'espère que je ne l'ai pas trop massacré et je tiens à signaler que j'ai repris la traduction DU DEBUT !! Je n'ai pas repris les chapitres traduits d'Opale, alors il y a des différences !! Voilà….Bon, je tiens à signaler que je suis au lycée en Internat, et que par conséquent je ne pourrais Updauté que le week-end, et que, comme j'ai beaucoup de travail personnel, je ne garantis pas de poster des chapitres « On a regular basis » comme on dit en anglais ( Dsl je ne me souviens plus du terme français…shame on me….) !! Mais je pense que vous avez tous compris !! Enfin j'espère….lol !! - !!

**1.Wing**

Le Vif d'Or. Il était là, flânant juste au dessous de l'anneau gauche des poteaux de but, à l'extrémité du terrain de Quidditch dans la partie des Gryffondor, volant à toute vitesse, le long du haut pilier. Ils le virent tout deux au même moment, et plongèrent. Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter.

Lee Jordan, le commentateur Gryffondor, Se mit à rugir, tandis que les étudiants dans les gradins se levaient, enthousiastes

« Potter file comme un éclair pour attraper le Vif, mais Malefoy approche dangereusement vite par l'autre côté. Le Vif n'aura aucune chance, il est inévitable que l'un d'entre eux l'attrape à présent ! Personnellement, j'espère que ce sera Potter ! Allez Potter ! Ouch ! Ouch ! Ok…d'accord professeur McGonagall, je essaierais d'être impartial ! Et voilà Malefoy, il est à présent côte à côté avec Harry ! Tout d'eux approchent du Vif à une vitesse horriblement élevée…Faits attention, Harry, tu vas rentrer dans le poteau, à moins que tu ne…Potter s'esquive sur le côté, ainsi que Malfoy! Ils se retournent, et tendent le bras vers l'impuissante petite balle ailée… Et ils entrent tout d'eux en collision ! »

Tout les étudiants, aussi bien que les professeurs, se penchèrent au dessus des tribunes, pour avoir une meilleure vue de ce qu'il se passait. Lee Jordan continua, sa voix tremblant et ses articulations devenant blanches, alors qu'il serrait le rebord des gradins.

« Ils plongent tout deux vers le sol. Survivront-ils à cette horrible chute ? Ils semblent être enchevêtrés l'un avec l'autre ! Quelle peux en être la raison ? Comme s'ils se tenaient les mains ! Débarrasse toi de lui, Harry ! Mais où est le Vif ? »

Les spectateurs jetèrent des coups d'œils avides de chaque côté du terrain de Quidditch, mais personne ne sembla voir la minuscule orbe d'or nul part. Les poursuiveurs et les batteurs de Serpentard et Gryffondor, avaient arrêtés leur jeu, et regardaient anxieusement leurs attrapeurs. Cela donna une chance à Malcolm Baddock de marquer.

« Oh non ! Serpentard marque ! Le score est à présent de trente à vingt pour Serpentard ! Allez, Harry, donne un coup de pied à Malefoy, et attrape le Vif ! OH NON ! Potter et Malefoy vont bientôt heurter le sol. Que ce passe t-il avec eux ? Pourquoi ne se sont t'ils pas séparés ? Aaaaw ! Et voilà, qu'ils frappent le sol ! »

Un grondement sonore emplit les gradins, et personne n'entendit si Lee Jordan commentait encore, et, si c'était le cas, ce qu'il disait.

L'atmosphère n'était pas si différente sur le terrain. Drago et Harry s'étaient, en effet, étendu pour le Vif, simultanément, et étaient entrés en collision l'un avec l'autre. Mais ce qui avait rendu la situation très curieuse, était qu'ils avaient tout d'eux attrapé le Vif, et qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait voulu le lâcher. Ils avaient tenu fermement la balle par ses ailes agitées, et avaient étés si préoccupés à se battrent pour le Vif d'or, qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqués l'approche rapide de la pelouse, et s'étaient écrasés au sol.

« Lâche ça, Potter ! » grimaça Malefoy, allongé sur le sol à côté de Harry. Ses côtes étaient douloureuses. Son balai l'ayant frapper sur le flanc, alors qu'il heurtait le sol. Mais il serrait toujours le Vif, par son autre aile, comme un noyer se serait accroché un morceau de bois flottant.

« Dans tes rêves ! » Gronda Harry, tenant son estomac avec sa main gauche. Il avait été blessé lorsqu'il avait reçut les pieds de Malefoy dans le ventre. Sa main droite tordait la seconde aile du Vif, loin de le laisser partir.

Les deux sorciers échangeaient des regards meurtriers. Leurs têtes les faisaient souffrir, aussi bien que leurs jambes et leurs bras, qui étaient contusionnés, peut-être même que leurs articulations étaient luxées, mais ils ne semblaient pas l'avoir remarqué. La seule chose qui leur importait, était l'impuissante balle d'or, entre leurs poings.

Harry fronça les sourcils, et empoigna le poignet gauche de Malefoy, avec sa main libre, essayant de lui faire lâcher prise sur le vif. Malefoy répondit avec un dur coup de pied dans l'estomac déjà douloureux de Harry. Ce dernier devint furieux et grimpa sur Malefoy, l'étranglant en appuyant son avant-bras contre sa gorge.

« Renonce-y, Malefoy, ou tu perdras ta voix traînante pour toujours ! » Harry était indigné.

Drago toussa sous sa pression, et réussit à rassembler assez de force pour le repousser. C'était maintenant à son tour de retourner Potter, et il le frappa avec acharnement sur la joue. « Il est à moi ! Je l'ai attrapé en premier ! C'est à toi d'y renoncer ! »

Malefoy était presque blanc de colère. Harry le repoussa en lui donnant un coup de coude en plein visage, le renversant avec ses paumes, et une fois de plus il épingla l'attrapeur Serpentard à terre, sous son propre poids. « Je vais tout simplement te tuer si tu ne lâches pas ça ! Les Gryffondor ont besoin de gagner se match ! »

« Comme si j'allais faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide que de lâcher ça, Potter ! » Cracha Malefoy. « Tu l'as toujours eu ! C'est mon tour ! »

« J'en ai rien à faire, Malefoy ! Donne le moi, ou dis adieu à ta chère petite vie ! »

« Essaye un peu ! »

Ils se regardaient avec des yeux flamboyant. Leurs visages n'étaient séparés de celui de l'autre, que par quelques centimètres, et Harry pouvait même distinguer tout les détails des sourcils que Malefoy fronçaient. Puis, soudain, leurs visages changèrent, pris de panique, à l'impuissance de Harry. Malefoy regardait dans les yeux émeraude de Harry avec ses propres yeux, d'un gris tranchant, semblant à la fois, amusé et horrifié.

« Bien, bien, bien, Potter. Qu'avons-nous là ? » Demanda t-il, faisant trembler Harry, incontrôlablement.

Harry était si atterré, qu'il en était presque paralysé : Il bandait.

Retrouvant ses esprits, il commença à se dégager, mais Malfoy le saisit par le col, le tirant en arrière.

« Effrayé, Potter ? » Ricana t-il, malicieusement. Ce fut seulement à ce moment là, que Harry sentit aussi l'érection de Malfoy contre sa cuisse.

Harry était vraiment furieux ; Il poussa brusquement sa main libre derrière la tête de Malfoy, l'empoignant agressivement, par ses soyeux cheveux blond et les tirant fiévreusement. Malefoy grimaça de douleur, et Harry se sentit triomphant. Mais il sentait aussi quelque chose d'autre. Il aimait ça. Le fait qu'il soit en contrôle de Malefoy l'excitait même plus. D'un autre côté, l'autre garçon avait de si merveilleux cheveux doux, parfumés, lesquels faisait que Harry voulait presser son nez contre ses mèches, et devenir intoxiqué par leur arôme de pomme.

« Potter, espèce de pervers ! » Gronda Malefoy. « Lâche le Vif, et ensuite, lâche moi ! »

A ce moment seulement, Harry se rappela du Vif. Il le tenait toujours de toute sa force. Il regarda les doigts manucurés de Malfoy qui saisissaient l'autre aile de la balle, et eu mal au cœur. Alors Malfoy le prit par surprise et le frappa violemment ; Ils étaient tous deux allongés l'un à côté de l'autre sur le sol, déchirant presque les ailes, hors de la petite balle. Après un court instant, ils entendirent des pas de courses approcher, et réalisèrent que leurs équipes étaient arrivées, en compagnie de Madame Bibine, pour résoudre la situation.

Lee Jordan avait en effet été muet tandis qu'il suivait la bataille sur le sol. Pour les autres personnes, leur lutte avait semblée même pire que ce qu'elle avait été réellement pour Harry et Drago. De tous les gradins venaient des cris, et les autres joueurs étaient presque sur le point de commencer un combat eux aussi. Mais Madame Bibine prit rapidement la situation en main.

« Les garçons, levez-vous, tous les deux ! » Brailla t-elle. Et ils se levèrent, cependant aucun d'eux ne laissa partir le Vif.

« Maintenant, donnez-moi le Vif, » Continua t-elle. Aucun des garçon n'obéit.

« J'ai dit, » Elle rendit sa voix plus exigeante, « Lâchez prise sur ses ailes, vous allez le cassé.»

Aucune réaction. Madame Bibine se mit en colère à son tour. « _J'ai dit, lâchez ça, où je vais devoir utilisé la méthode de Lockhart sur vos bras ! Harry sait déjà, combien la repousse des os est douloureuse et Malfoy doit pouvoir l' imaginer ! Maintenant, LAISSEZ LE PARTIR ! »_

A contre cœur, Harry détacha ses doigts des ailes de la balle. Alors que Drago le vit faire ça, il le lâcha également.

« Il me semble, » Dit Madame Bibine satisfaite, « Que vous avez tout deux attrapés le Vif au même moment. »

Drago donna à Potter une expression effroyable, qui ne pouvait être décrite. Harry lui répondit avec presque autant de malveillance.

« Sonorus ! » Dit madame Bibine, pointant sa baguette à sa gorge. Les mots qui suivirent furent entendus par tout le terrain de Quidditch.

« Mr Potter _et _Mr Malefoy, ont _tout d'eux _attrapés le Vif ! » Cria t-elle « Par conséquent, le résultat de ce jeu est ceci : Serpentard l'emporte avec cent quatre-vingt points, et Gryffondor perd avec cent soixante-dix point. »

Les gradins des Serpentard firent une émeute et applaudirent. Les stands de Gryffondor restèrent absolument calme. Les gradins de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle agissaient de façons mitigées, des étudiants applaudissaient nonchalamment, certains acclamaient légèrement, et d'autres restaient clairement indifférent.

« Mais Malcolm Baddock a marqué _après_ que nous ayons attrapé le Vif ! » Rugit Harry « Le but ne compte pas ! Le match devrait être nul ! »

Des murmures de la part des autres membres de l'équipe de Gryffondor, dévoila qu'ils avaient tous le même opinion. Le but de Baddock ne devrait pas être compter.

« Il l'a marqué avant que quelqu'un n'est vu que nous avions le Vif ! » Lança Malefoy, envoyant un rictus à Harry. « Donc, il compte. Nous n'allons pas lui enlever tout son honneur ! »

« Quel honneur ? » Cracha Harry. « Il a marqué le but lorsque personne d'autre ne payait attention au jeu ! »

« C'est seulement la stupidité de ton équipe, Potter ! » Fit Malfoy d'un air mauvais, croisant négligemment ses bras. « Serpentard l'emporte sur Gryffondor, de dix points, pour la première fois en six ans. »

L'équipe de Serpentard applaudis, et les joueurs sifflèrent pour eux même, alors qu'ils vinrent donner une tape amicale dans le dos de Malfoy. « Tu l'as fait, Malfoy ! Nous avons toujours su que tu pouvais le faire ! Bien joué ! »

« Bien joué, Malcolm ! » Sourit Drago, en direction du Poursuiveur qui était responsable de leur victoire. Malcolm était tout sourire, si cela était possible pour un étudiant de Serpentard.

Madame Bibine laissa le terrain, quittant les étudiants, pour qu'ils célèbres seuls leur succès. Harry lança un dernier regard à Malfoy, qui était plus arrogant, que jamais. Cela lui retourna l'estomac, mais, cependant, d'une façon plaisante. Malfoy était beau. Harry se maudit et se tourna précipitamment pour suivre les membres de son équipe, qui marchaient mélancoliquement loin du terrain.

Drago jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de Harry et ne put empêcher qu'un large sourire emplit de joie ne s'étende au travers de son visage.

**Voilà !!! REWIEW please !!! Pour me motiver !!!**


	2. Enmity

**Titre :** The Golden Snitch

**Auteur **Michael Serpent

**Traductrice** Malissandre

**Rating **: R

**Couple** : Harry/Drago

**Catégorie **: Romance/Angst

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et les lieux de cette histoire appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. L'histoire de cette fic appartient à son auteur, Michael Serpent et la traduction et bien…à moi.

**Onarluca **_C'est vrai que cette fic est géniale !! Ca fait des années que je la connais, mais que maintenant que j'en fait la traduction, alors que Michael m'a permit de le faire depuis déjà plus d'un an !!! Merci d'avoir dit que ma traduc était bien, ça me fait plaisir !!_

**Ddy **_Moi non plus je n'aime pas trop les match de Quidditch, mais comme tu l'as dit, un passage de celui-ci est particulièrement intéressant !! lol !! En effet ils sont violant dans cette fic, et tu verras qu'au fil des chapitres, c'est de pire en pire (où de mieux en mieux pour nous ) !!! Pour le résumé, le truc c'est que quand j'ai mis la fic sur , ben c'était assez tard, alors j'ai pas eu le tps, de le mettre en plus je suis en Interant donc je suis chez moi que le week-end, et du coup, j'ai pas eu le tps de le mettre non plus, mais dès que je peux je le ferais, mais bon, ac les cours et tt…dsl !! Le slash…il arrive lol !!! Et tu vas voir…c'est du beau !! lol !!! - !!_

**EvIl-aNGel666 **_Merci pour ton rewiew !! En effet ça me motive !! Dsl pour l'attente, mais j'ai une vie à côté qui est assez…chargée !! Mais je fais de mon mieux !! promis !!!J'espère que tu adoreras aussi ce chapitre et les suivants !!_

**Drago Malefoy **_Merci !! Et ton « Bon courage », vue le nombre de chapitres et la longueur des derniers je risque en effet d'en avoir besoin !! lol !!_

**Falyla **_Wahou !!! Merci de dire ça de ma traduction ça me fait super plaisir !!! Je vois que nous avons le même dictionnaire Français/Anglais !!! lol !! En tout cas merci bcp pour ta remarque, je vais changer le terme dès que possible !! Parce que, en effet la phrase n'a pas bcp de sens !! Le truc, c'est que je suis en classe bilingue donc j'ai des cours en anglais, etc… et qu'en dehors des cours je ne lis des livres pratiquement qu'en anglais depuis déjà quelques années et du coup, je perd mon français…c'est assez énervant !!! En tout cas merci encore pour ta remarque constructive !! N'hésite pas à en faire d'autre ça me fera très plaisir et ça me permettra de m'améliorer !! - !!! _

**Lolodidie **_Ca me fait plaisir que tu aimes ma traduction !! Vraiment !! Alors non cette fic n'est pas terminé, mais elle l'est presque !! Pour le moment Michael a écrit 30 chapitres et il a reçut 1318 rewiews !!!!!!! C'est pas croyable le succès que cette fic a !!! et elle a été traduite dans bcp de langues, comme le russe, l'allemand, etc…_

**Zed Oras **_LOL !!!!! __Les troupes sont motivées mon capitaine !! - !!! Voilà la suite !!!_

**celine.s/Line/C-Line **_Merci de me souhaiter bonne chance, c'est gentil !!! Voilà la suite et merci pour ton rewiew !! Je suis contente que tu aime cette fic, et je pense que Michael le sera aussi !! - !!_

**Chris52 **_Ils vont pas mettre un bail à reconnaître leurs sentiments ?? euh si quand même ! attends, ils ont étés ennemis durant des années, ça va pas partir comme ça, les sentiments ça va venir doucement en revanche leur relation…ça va prendre un peu moins de tps !! lol !! Merci pour tes compliments sur ma traduc ça me fait plaisir !!_

**Lyrinn **_Lol !! Ben en fait cette fic, je devais déjà la traduire depuis plus d'un an, j'avais l'autorisation de Michael et tt, mais ensuite y a Opale qui l'a faite donc...mais finalement je la reprend, et j'espère bien la finir !! - !! Oui motive moi « é-ner-gi-que-ment » comme tu dis !! lol !!! Dsl pour l'attente !! Et merci d'avoir dit que c'était une super traduction, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir !!_

**Dawn-law **_Merci pour ton rewiew !!! Et pour ce que tu as dit dedans !! Ca fait plaisir !! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !_

**2.Enmity**

Harry se tenait devant un miroir, dans la salle de bain des garçons de Gryffondor. Il se regardait attentivement. Des yeux verts. Ils brillaient comme s'il était fou. Sa bouche crispée formait une moue dégoûtée. Il passa ses doigts à travers sa chevelure d'ébène emmêlée, qui couvrait la cicatrice sur son front. Et il vomit.

« Que se passe t-il ? » Pensa t-il intérieurement, confus. » Qu'est-ce que c'était que tous ça, nom de dieu ? Je ne suis pas gay, tu sais, Je ne suis définitivement pas gay ! »

Il regarda à nouveau ses yeux profonds, effrayants, à travers le miroir, et reçut un regard incertain, à la recherche de la vérité. Il se détourna et vomit une nouvelle fois dans la cuvette.

« Et maintenant ma vie va être un enfer une fois que Malfoy aura tout raconter à l'école entière. » Il grimaça. « Et je ne l'ai pas même fait intentionnellement ! »

Il s'appuya sur ses coudes, regardant le vieux tuyaux d'évacuation où son petit déjeuné disparaissait, avec l'aide de l'eau silencieuse qui emportait tout sur son passage. Précautionneusement, il essaya de rencontrer sa réflexion une fois de plus. Les yeux étaient toujours là, le regardant avec inquiétude. Harry se mit à penser qu'ils avaient la couleur de la potion de mauvais augure de Rogue. Il se concentra ensuite sur sa cicatrice, qui avait toujours rendu son apparence extérieure saisissante. Elle était à présent presque blanche, contrastant avec sa peau bronzé datant de l'été précédent.

« Malfoy est si pâle, il ne doit pas passer beaucoup de temps en dehors de ces murs, excepté pendant les entraînements de Quidditch. » Se trouva en train de penser Harry. « Que Malefoy aille se faire foutre, ce petit furet maladif ! » Se corrigea t-il juste à temps avant de vomire une fois encore. Il entendit ensuite la porte s'ouvrir derrière son dos. Par l'intermédiaire du miroir, il vit Ron entrer dans la pièce.

« Harry, est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Fit Ron, se précipitant aux côtés de son ami. « Est-ce que tu te sens malade ? »

« Et bien, à qu'est-ce qui paraît Ron ? » Demanda t-il, à un peu énervé.

Ron regarda la cuvette et recula de quelques pas.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux que Mme Pomfresh t'examine ? Je veux dire, ce match de Quidditch était vraiment violent. Mais je suis content que tu aies rendu la situation difficile pour Malfoy. Il méritait ça plus que quiconque. »

Harry sentit son estomac se retourner encore une fois.

« Ne m'en parle pas. »

« Allez, Harry, si tu ne vas pas à l'infirmerie, tu peux au moins nous accompagné, Hermione et moi, au dîner. Tu n'as rien mangé depuis le match. Bien que…Je suppose que la nourriture n'aura pas vraiment de goût pour toi, quand on voit ce que tu as dans ta cuvette. » Ron afficha une mine dégoûté.

« Euh, » Harry ferma les yeux. « J'arrive. Donne moi juste une minute, Ok ? »

« D'accord, » Fit vaguement Ron. Il retourna dans la salle commune, tout en lançant à Harry un dernier regard rempli d'inquiétude.

Harry s'aspergea d'eau fraîche. Il devait y aller. Il devait confronter ce que l'avenir lui réservait. Tôt où tard, il devrait rencontrer tout le monde de toute manière. Et à trop prolonger l'échéance, cette dernière deviendrait de pire en pire. Il rencontrerait les espiègles Serpentard, le jour même.

Loin de la tour Gryffondor, Draco Malefoy s'amusait. Même s'il était toujours le point d'admiration où qu'il aille, aujourd'hui, il était aussi le centre d'une exaltation effrénée. Il était le héros, pas Harry Potter. Après le match de Quidditch, il n'avait fait que prendre une douche, et s'assoire sur le plus confortable sofa de la salle commune Serpentard. Il était, la lumière des sombres cachots. Pansy Parkinson et sa bande de fille Serpentard, Millicent, Blaise et Tracey se trouvaient près de lui, flirtant de façon extravagante. Crabbe et Goyle exhortaient leurs ego en disant à qui voulait l'entendre, qu'ils étaient les meilleurs amis de Draco. Et les autres Serpentard donnaient aussi à Malfoy de singuliers sourires, lorsqu'il arrivait que ce dernier regarde dans leur direction, ou faisaient de bruyants commentaires dans les couloirs de l'école à propos de leur victoire.

« Potter était assez sauvage aujourd'hui,» Gloussa Blaise à l'oreille de Draco. « Je ne savais pas qu'il était capable d'une telle rudesse. »

Malefoy fit un large sourire, montrant ses dents blanches, comme si quelque chose de particulièrement amusant concernant le match lui avait traversé l'esprit.

« Ouais, il était vraiment sauvage, » Dit-il tout en essayant de na pas éclater de rire. « Satané Potter, il a ébouriffé mes cheveux. Est-ce que c'est laid ? »

Toutes les princesses Serpentard prirent des expressions horrifiées et dirent à Draco que sa chevelure était en effet échevelé. Il se renfrogna en plaisantant, et tendit élégamment le bras pour prendre le petit sac de bonbons sur la table voisine.

« Vous savez, peut-être que Potter essaie de diffuser son style de cheveux dépeignés à travers toute le château, dans le but de paraître moins négligé. Et en faisait en sorte que mes cheveux ressemblent aux siens, il a certainement pensé qu'il y parviendrait plus facilement. Après tout, l'école entière suit mon goût inégalable en matière de habillement… »

Millicent approuva avec un soupire, alors que Pansy et Tracey acquiesçaient hâtivement.

« Alors l'as-tu vraiment frappé au visage ? » Demanda Mary Anne Greengrass, qui venait d'apparaître derrière la sofa de Draco, et était maintenant adossée à son dossier.

« Et bien, j'étais obligé. Il était si…sauvage. » Dit-il, cette fois-ci manquant de s'étrangler en riant, ce qui était totalement un-Malfoyen. « Et puis, je voulais faire ça depuis longtemps, pour m'amuser, tu sais. »

« Oh mais c'était si brave de le faire devant toute l'école réunie. » Fit Pansy tout en battant ses longs cils noirs en direction de Draco. Tracey et Millicent semblaient presque se pâmer d'admiration.

Les filles continuèrent à la couvrir d'éloges pour encore une trentaines de minutes, jusqu'à ce que l'heure du dîner arrive.

Malfoy n'avait pas penser à Potter depuis la question du coup de poing, mais alors qu'il marchait avec désinvolture en direction de la Grande Salle, ses pensées retournèrent vers lui une fois de plus. Est-ce que ce…ce…bien, est-ce que « l'accident » avait été quelque sorte de réaction de son corps ne signifiant rien ? Où bien y avait-il eu autre chose ? Il n'y avait rien surprenne Draco dans le fait que les garçons aussi s'extasiaient devant lui. Il y avait deux cas particulièrement amusant chez les Poufsouffle ; Justin Flinch-Fletchley et Wayne Hopkins, lesquels, pensait Draco, étaient en couple. Il y avait aussi Montague, de sa propre maison, et Terry Boot de Serdaigle. Terry avait en réalité, écrit une lettre d'amour au Serpentard. Bien sûr ce dernier n'y avait jamais répondu. Ca n'était pas son style.

Mais le sujet à présent en main était Harry Potter. Harry Potter. Le Survivant. Lui, gay ? Aucune chance. C'était une chose impossible dans tout l'univers, impossible, même dans le monde magique. Draco ignora le sujet avec flegme et l'oublia de nouveau. Il s'assit à sa place, à la table des Serpentard, et commença à empiler un tas de langoustine encore fumantes dans son assiette, avec des mouvements de mains soignés.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la Grande salle, Harry trouva que tout le monde le regardait curieusement. Il rougit légèrement, mais continua son chemin, inébranlable, jusqu'à sa table. Presque tout les autres Gryffondor étaient déjà présents, mangeant avec grand appétit. Hermione et Ron étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, sur le côté opposé de la table, quand Harry trouva une place libre face à eux. A peine Harry s'était-il assis que Seamus Finnigan s'adressa à lui, la bouche pleine de caviar.

« C'était un match terrible aujourd'hui. Tu as vraiment une mine de déterré, Harry. Mais je ne te blâme pas. Ce sale petit sang pure malveillant ! je paris qu'il va te tourmenter le reste du mois à propos de la _«_ _difficile, mais splendide montée à la victoire »_ des Serpentard, comme je viens juste de l'entendre dire il y a une minute. »

« Ouais, je paris que c'est ce qu'il fera. » Répondit Harry, avalant avec difficulté. Il prit le saladier de pommes de terres et en choisit six par mégarde.

« Wahou, tu dois vraiment être affamé Harry ! » S'exclama Colin Crivey, en prenant une photo de son assiette pleine. « C'était un match excitant tout à l'heure, harry. Denis et moi avons des maux de gorge pour… » Toux. « …Pour t'avoir hurler tant d'encouragements, Harry ! Et ne soit pas déprimé parce que vous avez perdu. Tu étais quand même un adversaire vraiment dur pour Malefoy. »

« Euh, merci. » Prononça Harry, en jouant indifféremment avec les pinces d'un crustacé, à l'aide de sa fourchette, faisant tout son possible pour garder ses pensées loin de tout ce qui se référait à « dur » ou « montée ».

Hermione lui jetait des regards inquiets, tout comme Ron. Harry était persuadé que ce dernier avait dit à la jeune fille ce qu'il l'avait vu faire dans la salle de bain. Par conséquent, il évita le regard de son amie, car il ne voulait vraiment pas qu'elle lui pose des questions. En fait, il voulait que personne ne pose de questions pour le moment, excepté lui-même. Il retourna la langoustine humide dans son assiette et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il s'aventura alors à jeter un discret coup d'œil en direction de la table Serpentard.

Il était là-bas, assis comme s'il possédait le monde, entre ses gardes du corps, Crabbe et Goyle. Draco Malefoy. Le plus grand imbécile du monde. Et pourtant, il avait besoin de trouver le courage pour poser cette question. Il avait besoin de savoir s'il avait dit à toute le monde ce qui c'était réellement passé sur le terrain, ce jour là. Car, au moins, les étudiants de Gryffondor semblaient ne rien savoir à l'heure actuelle. D'un côté, Harry ne voulait pas non plus qu'ils sachent. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour garder la bouche de Malefoy scellée. N'importe quoi. Tant que ça n'impliquait pas ses lèvres

Instantanément, Harry raga contre lui-même pour avoir osé penser à un choix d'action si écœurant. Embrassé Malfoy ? Et puis quoi encore ! Prendre une douche avec un Scrout à Pétard ?

Il quitta la salle sans avoir touché à sa nourriture.

Le ciel avait disparut derrière une épaisse masse de nuages d'un gris sombre vers sept heures du soir. Harry, seul dans sa chambre, était assis à la fenêtre et écoutait le grondement distant de la tempête qui approchait.

Les deux premières leçons du lendemain seraient potions avec le professeur Rogue, et les Serpentard. Harry trouvait ses deux faits à la fois effroyables et satisfaisants ; Bien qu'il n'y ait que peu de chose qu'il détestait plus que les cours de potions, il serait peut-être capable de parler à Malefoy. Capable de lui demander si quelqu'un savait.

Parler à Malfoy ? Harry massa son épaule douloureuse et grimaça dans l'obscurité. Parler au Serpentard était une chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant. C'était cela ; Il n'avait jamais commencé une conversation avec le blond. Jamais essayé, jamais voulut ; Il ne s'était jamais soucié de le faire. Les seules occasions pour lesquelles ils avaient conversées avaient étés lorsque Malfoy les harcelait lui, Hermione ou Ron. Et à présent, Harry devait échanger quelques _raisonnables_ et plus que tout, _importants _mots avec lui. Comment faire ? Que lui dire ?

« Salut, Malefoy ? Tu veux qu'on parle ? » S'entraîna Harry. Il grimaça et essaya de nouveau. « Hey, Malefoy ! Est-ce qu'on pourrais parler ? »

Harry agita la tête en signe de refus, faisant bouger ses mèches de cheveux noirs, et soupira. Il avait l'air ridicule.

« Malfoy. Je veux parler. Maintenant. »

Hmm. C'était mieux.

« Malfoy espèce de prétentieux, as-tu le courage d'échanger quelques mots avec moi, sans ses gros lards qui te servent de gardes du corps ? »

Nan. Bonne attitude, mais trop digressive. L'essai précédent était meilleur.

Harry prit un air renfrogné lorsqu'un aigle passa dans son champ de vision. Il portait un large paquet en direction des quartiers Serpentard. De loin, Harry l'identifia comme celui de Malefoy.

« Peut-être devrais-je lui écrire une lettre ? » Songea t-il. « Malfoy, crétin. Dis moi une fois pour toute…Oh pas _pour toute_, hmm…Dis moi tout de suite si tu as parlé à quelqu'un de ce qui est arrivé sur le terrain de Quidditch. Personne j'espère ? Parce que si tu l'as fait, ton stupide aigle t'apportera un paquet de pelles…pour tes funérailles ! »

Harry plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche. Il était horrifié par ce qu'il venait de dire. Venait-il juste de menacer de blesser Malefoy ? De _tuer_ Malefoy ? Des images et des mots de leur dernier combat lui revinrent à l'esprit.

_« Donne le moi, ou tu peux dire adieu à ta chère petite vie ! » _Avait-il hurlé.

Harry tremblait. Avait-il dit ça au Serpentard, et non pas le contraire ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ?

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, des sueurs froides apparaissant sur son front balafré. Il devait vraiment avoir commencé à réellement haïr Malfoy durant le trimestre passé. Le haïr profondément. Ce comportement agressif n'étais pas typique de Harry. Pourquoi était-il comme ça ? La raison n'était pas les manières tyranniques et enfantines du blond ; Ca ne l'avait jamais autant préoccupé. Non…Mais alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi se sentait-il si belligérant envers le Serpentard ?

Cette nuit là, Harry alla se coucher tôt, tout en espérant qu'il ne ferait pas de nouveau les habituels cauchemars de Draco arrachant son cœur hors de sa poitrine.

_…TBC…_

**REWIEWS PLEASE !!!! CA MOTIVE !!!!**


End file.
